


He Says....

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a crush on Dean but after the hunter rudely dismisses her flirtation, Castiel scolds Dean and reveals more than the reader expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Says....

You were reading in the library when you heard the door to the bunker open. You glanced at your watch to confirm what you already know. The boys had been on a hunt for four whole days while you stayed in the bunker doing research.  
  
Being in the bunker alone can get very lonely really quick so you were ecstatic at the return of your fellow hunters. You stood from your seat and leaned against the wooden entryway of the library as you watched the boys descend down the stairs.   
  
"How the hunt go?" You asked once Castiel came to view.   
  
"Turns out the lead we got from the demon was a bust." Dean's voice carried over the loud clanking of the boys footsteps and your heart fluttered at the sound.   
  
You had a crush on the older Winchester for quite some time. You liked the way he carried himself with confidence and how determined he'd get when he was on a hunt. His rugged good looks and gorgeous green eyes didn't help conceal(douse?) your affection towards Dean.   
  
Dean was at the end of the single file line down the stairs, a stern frown occupying his dirt covered face.   
  
"It led us to an ambush." Sam informed, sighing once he dropped his bags on the floor. He walked over to your place at the doorway and gave you a tight hug. "But we took them down."   
  
You and the boys had made it a habit to giving you hugs whenever they leave and return the bunker for a hunt. Sam let you go and Castiel swooped in to wrap his arms around you.   
  
"Hey Cas," you greeted, giving the angel's torso a quick squeeze.   
  
"Hi _____, how was your stay?"   
  
You had taught him greetings and pleasantries a while ago. You smiled at Castiel, ecstatic that he finally got the hang of one aspect of human interaction.   
  
"It was boring but thanks for asking."  
  
Castiel nodded before moving away.   
  
"Saving the best for last?" You hear and smile when Dean approaches you. His lips are formed in his patented sexy smirk and if you weren't leaning on the doorframe, you were sure your knees would have given out at the sight.   
  
Dean pulled you into a hug, your head resting against his chest as his arms wrapped lightly around your waist. You inhaled deeply, the scent of sweat mixed with axe body spray filling your nostrils. You know this scent as Dean Winchester and if you were being honest with yourself, this was one of your favorite scents in the world.   
  
You tightened your arms around his neck, losing yourself in the moment. It took a couple of seconds to notice Dean was trying to move away.   
  
Lifting your head off of Dean's chest, you reluctantly moved out of the embrace.   
  
"A little longer in that hug and we'd be celebrating New Year’s again." Dean chuckled.   
  
You softly laughed along with him as you felt your cheeks started to redden. You were glad that Sam wasn't in the room to hear his brother's joke. He'd always give you a sad puppy dog look before giving Dean a hard glare. You didn't like the pity Sam unknowingly sent your way. It was the way Dean was. Dean jokes around and you're surprised to see that Sam thinks this was anything but Dean joking around with you.   
  
You move back toward your abandoned book, smiling a little at Castiel who had taken a seat at the table. You didn't notice the small frown on his lips as you picked up the hardcover.   
  
You could hear Dean's footsteps retreating back into the meeting room where the rustle of duffel bags filled the silence.   
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower," Dean informed. "And then I'm going to shoot a few rounds in the firing range if you need me."   
  
You see Castiel give the male hunter a curt nod before you rush to catch Dean before he leaves. You kept the book close to your chest, hoping that having the object over your heart will keep Dean from knowing how fast and hard your heart was beating. Catching Dean's elbow, you waited until he came to a full stop and faced you for you to ask your question. You exhaled a soft breath before speaking.   
  
"I was wondering if I can join you during target practice so I can work on my technique. I should should learn from the best, right?"   
  
The small smile on your lips faltered when Dean sighed heavily. He rearranged the straps of his duffel bag before giving you an answer.   
  
"Not tonight, sweetheart. Maybe tomorrow after you finish writing in your diary about that hug we had."   
  
Embarrassment spread through you as Dean turned on his heel, walking towards his room and away from you. Once you were sure Dean was well out of ear shot, you let out a shaky defeated sigh.   
  
"Why do you let him speak to you like that?"   
  
You jumped at the sudden proximity of Castiel's voice.   
  
"Cas, you know you can't do that." You told. "Sneaking up on people is going to get you hurt."   
  
"My apologies, _____. I just do not understand why you let Dean belittle you like this."  
  
You sighed deeply. You had confided to Castiel about your crush on Dean. Being your best friend, the angel kept it a secret at your request but had little understanding of your affection towards Dean.   
  
"He's not." You inform. "He's just joking around. You know how Dean is."  
  
"Yes and Dean is acting immaturely."   
  
Sighing, you made sure to look Castiel in the eyes as you spoke your next words.   
  
"This is the way Dean and I are. Don't worry about it, Cas."   
  
His blue eyes displayed the worry and sadness you've been trying to avoid with Sam. Another soft sigh escaped your lips.   
  
"I'm used to it Castiel. It's okay."  
  
You gave him a quick tight lipped smile before heading to the table. "Anyway, how many demons-"   
  
Your question was cut short when the sound of flapping wings filled your ears. You turned your body to see that Castiel had disappeared and no one was around.   
  
Now that the boys were back home, there was no reason to wait for them in the library. You collected your things from the table and walked to your bedroom to get a few hours of sleep.   
  
You passed by Sam's room and almost made your way past Dean's room, stopping only at the sound of hushed whispers.   
  
Your hunter instincts kicked in and you stealthily made you way to Dean's door and pressed your ear against the wooden door.   
  
"-Not the way you should treat her, Dean."   
  
"______ not complaining now, is she?"   
  
Even through the hardwood, you knew the voices belonged to Castiel and Dean. You continued to listen as the men in the room went on with their conversation about you.   
  
"_____ isn't complaining because _____ is completely smitten with you."  
  
"You don't think I know that, Cas? She's not exactly subtle."   
  
"But do you feel the same way?"   
  
"No. She's cute but I don't find her attractive. Plus I'm not going to mess up the whole team dynamic because of her silly crush."   
  
Dean's words pierced through the wood and right through your heart.   
There was always a doubt that Dean felt the same affection towards you but you've never heard him say his rejection aloud.   
  
You can feel the tears lining your bottom eyelids but continued to listen in.  
  
"Whether you have feelings for her or not, you do not have the right to say those things."  
  
"Look Cas, just because you're all touchy-feely best friends with ____ doesn't mean you know my relationship with her."   
  
"The difference between you and I is that treat ____ the way she deserves to be treated."   
  
Your breath caught in your throat at Castiel's stern tone. Although you were already pressed against the door, you tried to inch closer to hear clearly. You can hear Dean start to protest but Castiel's voice overpowered his.   
  
"No. You're listening to me now." Castiel's command sent shivers down your spine. "______ is exceptional and the way you take her for granted is sickening."  
  
"Cas," Dean interrupted.   
  
"I'm talking now, Dean. You have been blessed to receive her attention and I don't understand how you don't want it. She's been nothing but kind, helpful, and you've been acting like a little boy purposely hurting her feelings."  
  
"And why does this bother you so much?"   
  
"Because I care for her as much as ____ cares for you and I'll be damned that she'll get heartbroken again because of your insensitivity."   
  
You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding, your heart racing a mile a minute at shocking news.   
  
You had never would have guessed that the blue eyed angel had feelings for you. Now that you over heard the conversation, it made sense why Castiel tried to sway your affections away from Dean. He had only wanted to protect you from getting hurt from Dean's teases and taunts.   
  
Your mind filling with many racing thoughts and feelings. How did you feel about the angel? You bonded with Castiel almost immediately and knew you had romantic feelings but had pushed them away a long time ago. Falling in love with a celestial being was something you were too scared to try. Dean had taken care of you and made sure you were comfortable in the bunker whenever the angel wasn't there. That's probably where your feelings for the green eyed hunter started to grow.   
  
As you stood trying to make sense of your newfound realizations, the door flung open. Dean stood in front of you, his body blocking the entrance. You took a second to survey Dean's shock filled eyes before squeezing past him and the door to run to Castiel.   
  
You latched your arms around his waist, pulling him as close as you can for a hug. It didn't matter that he he was too confused to hug back.   
  
"_____?" Castiel called.   
  
"Thank you." You mumbled into his chest. You squeezed his waist before speaking again. "Thank you so much."   
  
"You heard." He said, not bothering with a question.  
  
You nodded against his trench coat. You felt his hand on top of your head and sighed as he started to pet your hair. He kissed the top of your head. You smiled against his coat, happy that he was finally wrapping his arms around you. You took a deep breath, inhaling Castiel's scent. He smelled of a meadow after a rainstorm and you could stay in this spot forever.   
  
It was the clearing of someone's throat that startled you and Castiel apart. Dean stood at his place near the door, watching the two of you embrace. He waited till he had your attention to speak.  
  
"_____, I’m sorry. I was a dick.”

“Yeah, I know.” You chuckled. “I’m sorry for being so forward.”

Dean gave you a curt nod before grabbing his towel. “So I’m going to go take a shower and you guys gotta get out of my room.”

You smiled at Dean and watched him walk out of the room.

“So…” Castiel spoke, his words rumbling in his chest. “You know my feelings towards you.”

You nodded your response.

“Do you feel the same way?”

You nodded again. “It took me long to see but I do like you more than a friend.”

Castiel beamed at your answer. “So I will not be crossing a line if I kiss you?”

 “No. Kiss away.”

 His scent filled your lungs as his soft lips covered yours. With his hands pulling you closer, you knew Castiel had to be your favorite scent. 


End file.
